Seductive Destruction
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: The voice in her head makes her do the things she does. MileyLilly.


--

**Title: **Seductive Destruction  
**Pairing: **Liley (Lilly / Miley)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **This is a dark fic. It's basically inspired by some stuff that's run through my head before. No, I'm not Goth or emo or whatever, but this kind of stuff does cross my mind.

If you're offended by things like cutting and femslash, then this story is definitely not for you.

--

The razor sitting by the bathtub looked so inviting. The way it glinted menacingly when the light caught its blades was so seductive. It drew Lilly in, made her skin crawl in a deliciously sinister way. She wanted to run her skin over the sharp metal and watch as thick, red liquid oozed from her veins.

It scared her to think about that, but _God _did she ever want to try it. By inflicting pain upon herself, maybe she'd forgot about the annoying voice screaming in her mind.

The voice usually shouted about how ugly Lilly was, about how greasy her blond hair was, about how her blue eyes were dull, about how she was fat and grotesque.

After she forgot about the razor, the mirror came next.

Lilly would stare at herself for a long time and criticize her own appearance, her own physical mediocrity.

She started with her face, just like the voice in her head, then moved downward, ending with her mid-section.

She ran her hands up and down her sides, wondering if she really was fat. She was a size 4; was that big? What was Miley's dress size? What was Mikayla's dress size? What was _Saint Sarah's _dress size?

Every night, when she ate dinner, she passed on dessert and always just nibbled at what her mother made.

And all of a sudden, chocolate chip cookies looked disgusting and the smell of mooshoo pork made her feel nauseated. But that was better than not eating at all, right?

Sometimes, the voice said stuff about how Lilly wasn't smart. She was stupid, dumb, and didn't deserve her parents.

Lilly spent every evening studying, and got her Chemistry grade from a C to a B, but that still wasn't good enough. The voice nagged her, telling her that an entire letter grade improvement still wasn't good enough.

And _then_, one day, the voice in her head started seducing her with tantalizing thoughts of her best friend pressing their mouths together in a kiss so fiery and heated that their lips would burn, icy-hot.

Her _girl _best friend.

The voice in her head made her think of things she would have never in a million years have thought about a year or two before.

But now, when Lilly was next to her best friend, all she could think about was running her hands up and down the other girl's curves. About twining her fingers through Miley's long, russet curls. About whispering sweet nothings against her lip-glossed mouth as they kissed intensely.

So Lilly started to go out on more dates with boys, and let them go farther and farther with her.

That's how Lilly lost her virginity to Jake Ryan.

So then, Lilly dated Jake Ryan and slept with him every night. And the voice almost left her alone.

But when it was all over, and Jake had his arm wrapped around her frame, and a sheen of sweat coated both of their bodies, the voice started in again.

_Lilly, you like girls. You don't like Jake, oh no. You wish Jake was Miley right now. You wish his hair was brown and his eyes were blue and he was a girl. Lilly, face the music. You. Like. __**Girls.**_

The voice hissed, made her bones immobile.

But it had gone too far, and the voice had completely taken over her life.

_Do it, Lilly. Cut yourself. I dare you._

_You're so ugly Lilly, with your greasy hair and ugly eyes. Jake wouldn't even date you if he wasn't so desperate._

_Lilly, you're so fat. God, are you really going to eat that? Fatty._

_A B? Stupid. You're stupid, Lilly. Your parents must be ashamed._

_Girls, Lilly, you like girls. You like long hair and feminine features. You like __**Miley**__._

So that was why Lilly cut the razor too deep into her wrist, pain cutting through her like a knife.

And as she gasped for one last desperate breath, and her eyes drooped shut, and blood pooled on the bathroom tile, the voice hissed one last thing:

_You're such a disappointment, Lilly._

--

Lord that was depressing to write. I hope it doesn't make anyone too sad. ):

**Please review with more than "so sad" or "I loved it," or whatever**


End file.
